Leave Out All The Rest
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Requested by Shining Zephyr! Marth and his fearless companions battle against all odds to liberate the stolen Snake. Will Altea's prince be able to rescue his lover? And why is his heart so heavy?


I present you, my dear world, with this precious gift. This gift to an angel will forever be known as 'Leave Out All the Rest', inspired by the Linkin Park song of the same name. I send this to her in her darkest time, able to connect with everything she's enduring. With a heavy heart, and a soul filled with love, I send this in the hopes of providing some light.

Recently, life has been providing a great deal of revelations. Life has endowed my angel and I with tremendous surprises, discoveries and decisions. I hope, with every fiber of my being, that this adventure can provide some relief.

**_Warning: This should be cemented in everyone's minds, but I'm probably hoping for too much. Old Snake won't be a stranger to human emotions, and boy/boy love will reign supreme. If ANYTHING in this warning turns you off, I'm afraid my work isn't for you. I thank you for your consideration!_**

Disclaimer: I'm not officially attached to Metal Gear Solid, any of the guest characters, or even this adventure's namesake. That's all there is, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

Sweat sizzled upon his brow. His fingers latched onto a Poke Ball, heart throbbing while in pursuit of the best results. Hope mingled with love's unbridled fury as he launched the ball into the air, releasing a beloved friend.

"Go, TeddiUrsa! Give 'em everything you've got!"

The Pokemon gave his friend a nod of support, then threw himself into the hellish fray. Twisting his cap around, Eike focused his eyes on his Pokemon army. TeddiUrsa, Charizard, Blastoise and Raichu were striking against Hell's spawn, all of them working to secure a mission. Their hearts, although beating inside of different shells, had united to complete the most important confrontation of their lives. Their battle wasn't inside of a gym, or even a Pokemon Stadium. It had nothing to do with the boundaries of usual battles, taking place on the very edge of the universe.

Eike was one of Hell's many combatants, pushing against entities of the darkest evil. He was only at the tender age of seventeen, but his latest experiences betrayed the sweet innocence of teenage years. He never expected to end up on the universe's threshold, but time threw surprises with the maliciousness of an envious pitcher. Just a few minutes ago, he was in the warmth of the Smash Castle. The Mushroom Kingdom was at peace, glowing with the luminosity of a million diamonds. The third season of Smashing had barely emerged from its bed, peeking out from the covers with a child's hopeful smile. As for his friends, they were all alive, well and perfectly happy. There was a little love competition going on between Prince Marth and Lloyd Irving, but it was a perfectly friendly battle. The swordsmen were on friendly terms, and their competitions ranged from Smash Chef bouts to Tournaments of the Heart. The public joyously watched as the legends fought for a certain Smasher's heart, while that particular princess in distress (as Link referred to him) blushed in sweet, pristine silence. Now he was in a completely new dimension, battling against demons he couldn't have imagined. The "princess" was nowhere to be found, his friends' lives were in danger, and the heavens were completely black. There wasn't a trace of light in sight.

Time flashed before his eyes as he called out to his Pokemon friends, delivering orders with the benevolence of a doting king. Orders came to a violent halt once a blonde maiden fell to the ground, surrounded by those of the darkest region. Bloodied, the frail feather awaited a seemingly inevitable death. He tossed him in death's way, preventing her darkest fear from coming alive. Wrapping his body around her shivering frame, he used himself as a shield-and Raichu eradicated every demon around them. With the Pokemon's intervention, both fighters were able to acknowledge one another happily. The two of them shared a warm smile as a battle went on, waged by their beloved friends. "You all right, Colette?" the Pokemon trainer asked, placing his hands about her shoulders. She supplied him with a nod, eyes graced with tears.

"I'm okay, thanks. Glad you are. I don't know what Ike would do without you!"

"Gee, I don't know either," Eike said, stumbling over his own words with a fusion of bitterness and sweet embarrassment. The mention of Crimea's swordsman always sent him into a blushing frenzy, and the similarities in names paved the path for some pretty hard times (all courtesy of Amy Rose, Sonic and Bowser). "Thanks for the concern," he said softly, patting his Pidgeot on the head. Pidgeot had taken the opportunity to land on his shoulder, wounded from the neck down. "Now's not the time to worry about my love life, though. We've got to make sure our Smash Princess goes home safely-with his beloved prince."

Bringing her golden chakrams back to life, Colette beamed in her friend's direction. "Don't worry," the gentle maiden said, heart shining like a pool of sunlight. "All of this will end. This horrible nightmare will be over soon, and we'll be home!"

"Wish I could be sure of that," the young trainer muttered to himself, shaking his head. His eyes caught sight of Queen Zelda and Midna, who were back to back. The two maidens were battling against their own pack of Hellspawn, wounded in more than a dozen places. Fox and Falco, hardly emerging from an engagement party (after enduring a long, annoying and frustrating friendship/love-hate relationship thing), were trying their hardest to shield one another from death.

Eike loved Colette to death, but there was one problem. She was naieve beyond comprehension.

* * *

He didn't know. He couldn't tell. He pretended to be satisfied with life and its curveballs, but he truly wasn't. He couldn't tell where life was taking him, and hated every second of insecurity. He was no longer in the role of an optimistic, self-confident lion, but in the role of truth. He may have been an heir to a legendary throne, but he was a shaky as a furless, newborn kitten.

Friends were supporting him, working to hold all enemies at bay. His former rival-in-love, Lloyd Irving, vowed to use his blade in honor of their newborn friendship. Their intimate connection was established when Sylvarant's guardian realized the depth of his rival's affection for the Smash Princess. Nothing could push Marth Lowell away from his one and only love-not even a million competitors. Unfortunately, life had a sneaky way of throwing the worst curveballs. At that moment in time, it was a pitcher no baseball player would want to go against.

Morale was once at a horrid low. At one point, the Smash Princess turned him down (flat, according to Bowser). The two of them, regardless of their soulful relationship, weren't meant to attach for all eternity. Their hearts, bodies and souls weren't meant to bond-resulting in the princess' eruption of dismay. Of course, the incompatibility issue came from the pages of the princess' troubled heart. Prince Marth Altea Mischa Lowell tried desparately to convince him of their secure future (much to the pleasure of fangirls, one of them being Zelda), but to no avail. His beloved Snake departed for home, wanting to leave behind a world that had broken his heart. In doing so, he crushed Marth's heart-leaving him without a will to live.

A few seconds later, another admirer of the Smash Princess came into the picture-and it wasn't Lloyd. Lloyd, Genis, Zelos and Colette dropped in far before he even came into the picture.

Ganondorf, banned from the Brawl season due to his violent track record (attempted murder wasn't exactly smiled at by the Smash Committee), scooped up Old Snake as soon as he discovered him. Lloyd and Marth called a truce, putting their strength together for a rescue mission. Friends followed suit, Ganondorf ravaged the kingdom's beloved Smash Princess, and the world was soon thrown into a chasm of unfathomable turbulence.

* * *

_"Isaac! Isaac, get up! Isaac!"_

Blinking furiously, the wounded blonde tried hard to regain his vision. Into Link's eyes he fell, smiling through infinite pain. Torn apart by the claws of Hellspawn, he struggled to endow his immortal flower with all of his heart's fire. "S-s-sorry..." he whimpered, hands pawing at the Hero of Time's face. His fingers felt the gentle, effervescent raindrops of the Hyrulean's broken heart.

"So s-s-sorry. N-n-never w-w-wanted...t-t-to make you c-c-cry. Just w-w-wanted...t-t-to make you smile...because...I l-l-love you...so much..."

_"Isaac?! Isaac, don't leave me! Come on, Isaac! We're going home together, remember?! You promised we'd go home together! You promised me you'd marry me! Isaac! ISAAC!"_

* * *

There wasn't any hope. Perhaps love wasn't meant to flourish. Perhaps happiness wasn't meant to thrive. Perhaps the Prince of Altea wasn't meant to discover Heaven's true, undying bliss. The prince could face only darkness as he sagged, looming underneath the blade of his greatest foe. Blood crept out of a thousand wounds, one of them inside of his shattered heart. Perhaps the mate of his heart had been accurate. Perhaps-

_"Marth! Your Highness, get up! Get up!"_

_I cannot move. I have made it this far, but I have no strength. There is not a bit of strength that resides within me. This struggle has been for naught._

_The man I love...does not long to be with me._

Blade clashed against blade. Lloyd, heart crushed in a million places, prevented Link's immortal enemy from touching Altea's pride. "I'll wipe you peons out of the picture," the demonic beast snarled, eyes shining with devilish rapture. "then I'll claim my prize! Nothing, no one, can stand in my way! It is blasphemous for you to even think of that creature, you filthy runt!"

The direction of that remark was easily recognized. Marth, bloodied but clutching the handle of his beloved Falchion, stiffened. Ganondorf pinned his loyal friend to the ground with his black sword, driving the blade deep into Lloyd's waist. "You're all I've got left, Marth," the King of Evil growled, mocking Marth's name as the heavens rained. "Soon you'll be joining your rabble rousers in a pit of the darkest fire, doomed to never see your beloved Snake again!"

Heart shivering, sobbing, Marth peered into the monster's eyes. Rain soaked his broken body as Heaven met Hell, locked in a struggle that would soon. His heartbeat came to a silent stop as he closed his eyes, awaiting the solace that would only find him in dreams. A precious, beautiful face soared on the insides of his heart, calming him as Death loomed above him, and before him.

_I am not afraid. I do not fear Death._

_If I can only see you amongst the angelic skies, then so be it. I no longer have a reason to reside in this mortal coil._

_If Heaven is no longer here with me, then I shall go to Heaven. I do not wish to be here any longer._

_"Die, filthy son of roaches, and let me claim what is rightfully mine!"_

Prince Marth Lowell of Altea waited. With closed eyes and a calm heart, he waited. He waited as the life ebbed out of Lloyd, who reached out to him with a quivering hand-and pleading eyes. He waited as Ganondorf towered above him, approaching him-ready to snuff out the fragile remnants of his life's fire. But then-

A bright beam of warm, soothing light appeared in the wake of mankind, awakening a prince's soul.

Accompanied by what was known as a Lumas, a voice called out to Altea's pride and joy. Filled with the everlasting promise of love's flight, it called out to him in the hopes of reviving him.

_"Marth! Maaaaarth! Maaaaaaarth!"_

Marth, although sinking in unfathomable pain, gripped Falchion with renewed fire.

_I am here, dear heart._

* * *

This was composed to Paul Oakenfold's 'Creamfields' cd. I used 'One Day' and 'Nice Guys' to compose this little piece.

Requested by the dear lady Shining Zephyr, this piece was inspired by the breathtaking finale of Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'. I certainly hope it went well! I loved the addition of Lloyd and Colette, even though this was a short piece. XD I think they'd be adorable in the Smash lineup!

Eike, the Pokemon Trainer's name, was inspired by the Shadow of Destiny's Eike Kusch. Eike and Ike (ha ha) are a pair in this tale. You can imagine the hard times Bowser, Sonic and Amy Rose put Eike and Ike through! XD

Oh, and in case you're wondering, Snake arrived on the scene with Princess Rosalina and a Lumas star. He went searching for back-up, sick and tired of being Ganondorf's sex pet. XD

Thanks for reading, dear friends! XD I hope my beloved angel enjoyed this.


End file.
